


Once Upon A "Princess"

by vlinderdell



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai, Yaoi, ansatsu kyoushitsu - Freeform, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlinderdell/pseuds/vlinderdell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do you ever read those tales about princesses?</p>
<p>those tales will always end in an "and they lived happily ever after."</p>
<p>no matter what the princess had to go trough her life, she will always find her prince Charming.</p>
<p>he'll held the princess close, protecting her from anything that could harm her.</p>
<p>and they'll share their kiss, and live happy, yada yada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>in reality, not all princesses got their happy ending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>my name is Shiota Nagisa, and i'm a prince.<br/>or rather, i was one.</p>
<p>from that day, i am "Princess Nagisa" in my mother's eyes.</p>
<p>i wonder, if my so called "prince charming" will ever find and rescue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cerulean "Princess": In Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i guess that happy ending was just not for me, huh..?

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _do you ever read those tales about princesses?_
> 
> _those tales will always end in an "and they lived happily ever after."_
> 
> _no matter what the princess had to go trough her life, she will always find her prince Charming._
> 
> _he'll held the princess close, protecting her from anything that could harm her._

_and they'll share their kiss, and live happy, yada yada._  
  
  
in reality, not all princesses got their happy ending.

 

 

 

 

 

> my name is Shiota Nagisa, and I'm a prince.  
>  or rather, i _was_ one.

* * *

 

i am the only son of the king and queen, the next heir to the throne. everything was just fine before. both my parents loved me. but it was many years ago.

Our kingdom was attacked by a neighboring kingdom. My father was killed for the sake of peace between the kingdoms on his own will. i was only 13 that time. But unfortunately, not everyone can accept the king's death, even it was for the sake of many innocent lives. losing the man she loved, queen Hiromi lose her sanity. she often went into a tantrum, screaming and smashing things. but the worst thing is she began to see me as a girl.

It was painful, and I hate it. I know clearly by myself that I am a male. I was forced into a dress, learned all stuffs to make me a “proper” princess. Heels are a must, a tiara on my head, and of course, a lady also must have long, beautiful hair. It was painful that I know my figure was feminine already for a boy, but it’s 10 times worse now. On non-formal occasions, I often put my shoulder length hair into twin tails. It’s comfortable, and I kinda liked it on me. Even though it’s only slightly, it wasn’t as girly as when my hair was down. She always talked about how beautiful I am, and that I’ll one day marry a handsome young prince and finally can bring the kingdom to its great glory once again.. I sometimes wonder if she still sees me as her son, a human with his own free will, or just merely a pawn to move as her heart please. I sometimes wonder if the woman sitting on the throne is still my mother or a demon.

It seems all the servants in the palace feared my mother enough to call me “my lady” as well. Although the royal gardeners, Isogai Yuuma and Maehara Hiroto, who’s the same age as me, still called me “Nagisa-kun”, a friendly call for a guy. I forbid them to address me in any royalty titles, since I appreciated them as friends. Since I’m not allowed to go out to the city, I don’t have many friends, except for the snobby princesses and princes that sometimes I saw at the royal balls. So having them around really cheered me up, especially after I got another beating and an earful from my mom.

Isogai-kun is a polite, talented, responsible, wise, kind and optimistic guy.  It seems that he’s capable of doing anything _~~he's _ba_ sically an ikemen~~_.... Isogai is a hard worker, since he had to support his family’s economical state in such a young age. He had 2 siblings. Sometimes I took some food from the dinner table and gave it to him. It’s not every day that his family could eat something fancy like that, so he was very grateful. I remembered at how I panicked when he literally got on his knees, thanking me. He’s also the one that’s very eager to learn. with his low social status, it was impossible for him to go to school. So sometimes I thought him the things I learned with the private teacher (which is NOT even human, but that's a story for another time) But ironically, he’s a fast learner, and quickly surpass me in a few subjects. _Seriously Isogai, now you’re the one teaching me._

While on the other side, Maehara-kun was more of a ... ladies’ man, I guess?? He got good looks, I must admit, and is one huge flirt too. But from his stories, I think he hasn’t found the right person yet, despite the fact that he dated like who-knows-how-many girls. Being friends with the ikemen, Maehara had a lot of things in contrast with Isogai. He's not as hardworking as him, and had no fear in breaking the rules (something the ikemen will _never_ do) He's playful, cheerful, carefree, and irresponsible, but a very fun companion to have around. 

 _if weren't for Isogai backing him up every time, he'd be in a lot of trouble..._ i thought. I sometimes still wonder how on earth they could be really close buddies. once i asked Isogai about it, but the ravenette just replied with _"it felt that we fit in perfectly together"_. I recently noticed something between those two, though.

I am no matchmaker, but even a fool can see that they’re head-over-heels in love with each other. I often caught Maehara glancing at Isogai as the raven haired boy worked. Or there’s also a few times when Isogai blushed when their hands brushed against each other before looking away, embarrassed. There’s nothing I wanted more that to hook them up _ASAP_ , cause damn those two are just as dense in these stuffs, despite Isogai’s amazing academical skills or Maehara’s athletically skills. But I guess, they’ll have to figure it out themselves, don’t they? It won't be as fun if they don't.  I giggled slightly as I leaped from the swings, rushing towards my two friends.

* * *

 

It was breakfast, and I was sitting in a luxurious dining room. I always picked the simplest dress I could find to wear daily, which was still a pain to wear. Today I picked a plain beige dress with a simple sweetheart-neckline and a wide, silk black ribbon around the waist. The table was filled with piled up various foods, which obviously I can’t finish. _What a waste.._ I thought. Food this much could feed more than 10 hungry people. The kingdom is in poverty, and here we're wasting something that could save more lives.  
  
My mother sat on the other side of the table, sitting face-to-face towards me. She set her forks down before looking up at me,

 

 

 

> “Nagisa dear, isn’t it getting closer to your 16th birthday?”

 

I felt a pang inside my chest. _This can’t be good_. I forced out a smile,

  

 

 

 

> “Yes, it is, Mother. What’s about that?”

Queen Hiromi flashed another eager smile at her “daughter”. I shivered in disgust. I am not a girl, no matter what. _Why can’t you see that??_

 

 

 

 

> “It’s probably the time, Nagisa-chan. You should find a prince soon and get married quickly!”

 

I almost spat out my goddamn tea. i knew that this would come sooner or later, but still it made my heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

 

> “M-marriage? B-but mom.. Am I too young for that..?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t be silly, Nagisa. It’s _**perfectly** normal_ for girls your age to get married and have kids by now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _b-but-_!”

 

My mother rose from her chair. Her eyes seem to be glowing in rage. Oh shit. she clicked again. She took hold of one of my twin tails, sending pain blots trough my scalp.

 

 

 

 

> _“HOW DARE YOU TALKED BACK TO ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND EVERYTHING I’M SAYING IS RIGHT! YOU WILL OBEY ME BECAUSE I **KNOW** WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU!”_

 

I winced at the loud, harsh, ear-piercing shriek. The woman kept pulling at my hair, making me whimper in pain.

 

_It hurts.._

_it hurts.._

**_ithurtsithurtsithurts  
_ **

 

i felt the familiar heat formed in the back of my cerulean orbs.

 A few shaky apologizes slipped out of my lips, basically begging for her to just stop, _please.. please stop.. it hurts.. I don’t want this…_

Then just like that, she let go of my hair. A victorious smile was on her face.

 

 

 

 

> “That’s a good daughter, now be good and come with me. We’re getting you a special ball gown for your birthday, and do change into something more appropriate!”
> 
>  

I only bit my lips, curtsied, and rush out. Even when I tried my best to not to, I can’t stop the translucent, hot liquid from spilling from my eyes.

 _Why does she had to control every singly inch of my life? why.. why can't just be myself?_ I ran till I reached my room, slamming the large doors. I slid down the cool wooden surface and cried, while hugging my knees into my chest. No matter how hard i tried to silence myself, the chocked up sobs kept forcing it's way out my mouth. There’s no way I can get out from this. The sun was high already, its rays shining the room, but yet I felt like my whole world was dark at the moment.

 

 

 

 

> **those fairy tales always ended with an "and they lived happily ever after"**

_i guess that happy ending was just not for me, huh.._ , I thought , laughing bitterly as i slipped the dress off, finding something what will pleases the queen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello hello! first fanfic on AO3 whoooooppppp
> 
> i recently got into assclass and instantly fell in love with this pairing and is my top OTP at the moment! 0w0 i just feel like Karma is suited to be a prince, and who would be the perfect princess for him? Nagisa, of course ;) so i hope you'll enjoy and i'll update soon ^^ kudos, comments, and feed backs are much appreciated!
> 
> edit 14 Feb 2016: i've added an illust!! i'll be adding illustrations, but it won't be quick thanks to life, school, and askblogs to manage @-@


	2. The Vermillion Prince: Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince remembered a flash of bright cerulean and an angelic smile  
> Karma wondered if he could see those eyes again soon.

Being a prince isn’t always like you’d think it would be. If you think being a prince equals having servants to do everything for you while sitting on the throne, having feasts every day, you’re dead wrong. Since my father and mother often went to many kingdoms all over the world to do what he called a “survey”, I, as the only son, had to watch over the country. Politic, economic, everything.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my red hair. That was not the only annoying thing from my parents. Being the dumb and old fashioned people, they still insist to engage me with a princess which was one of my dad’s best trading partner’s daughter. It’s not like I always act like the goody two shoes and just obeys them without a fight, but what can I do? I’d rather not to be locked inside my room until I’m 18.

Okuda Minami, my so called fiancé is _NOT_ my type of all. It's not that she's bad. She’s smart, pretty, kind, but something about her just doesn’t click well with me. It felt like two pieces of puzzle that were forced to fit one another.  I don’t hate her, but I kinda dislike the fact that she’s really glad that I’ll be marrying her, while on the other side.. I’m not even happy at all. _Does she think if we’re engaged I’ll like her automatically?? So pathetic…_ I am not even sure I even _liked_ girls, to be honest..

When I was lost in my thoughts, a knock was heard from my door

 

 

> “Your highness,  an invitation for you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Bring it in”

A guard walked in, a rolled piece of parchment tied with a blue ribbon in his hand. I took it, murmuring a thank you as he bowed and left the room. I gently unrolled the parchment and flatten in on the ebony table. My golden eyes scanned the first headline. **_Another_** _of those balls?  I’ll just turn it down…_

Them I saw the kingdom who sent the invitation. The Cerulean Moon. Hearing the familiar name rang a bell in my head. I’ve been there once, a long time ago, when I was a kid. I remembered there’s someone which was quite fascinating I met there..

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _“Mom, I’m gonna walk around kay?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I told you to stay put, Karma!”_
> 
>  

_The young prince just stuck his tongue out playfully before running off. Ever since he was a little boy, Akabane Karma had been the trouble maker for his surroundings. He dislikes obeying anyone in particular,  including his parents. The redhead grinned mischievously as a few pranks had already popped out in his tiny mind. His brain gears started to spin, creating a monologue the prince's head._

 

 

 

> **_'i wonder what kind of mess i will make in this ball... i had already broke a fountain on the last party Mom took  me.. so that won't be fun. Should i try sneaking a few animals into drinks? Nah.. it took too much time to find all the insects i need... then may-!'_ **

_Karma's who-knows-how-long "101 plan to prank" was cut short when an impact was felt, sending the redhead to stumble a few steps backwards. He heard a yelp, and a soft thud. Opening his bright golden-hazel eyes, what he saw was a bright cerulean color on the grass. For a second, the young prince thought that he just bumped into a doll, before the "doll" whimpered in pain, rubbing their head._

_they have large, beautiful eyes that matches their short hair. Their hair is a soft mix of pale baby blue, robin egg, and cerulean, which reminded Karma of the sky and ocean he saw on a holiday. They looked feminine, so Karma wasn't sure what to address them before examining the male attire they wore. 'Ah, it's a prince too?'_

 

 

 

> _"Are you okay? Sorry,sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going.." Karma said as he scooted closer to the other male, offering a hand._
> 
>  

_The bluette looked up, gold and blue eyes met. He shyly took the taller's hand to get up, brushing himself awkwardly._

 

 

>  
> 
> _"i-i'm okay..", he muttered softly._
> 
>  
> 
> _"what's your name?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"N-Nagisa.. Shiota Nagisa.."_
> 
>  

_Karma tilted his head before grinning, " can i call you Nagi?"_

 

_Nagisa blushed at the new nickname. People rarely wanted to interact with him because he's a very quiet and shy child. But this weirdo with bright red hair seems like that he didn't mind Nagisa's lack of words. The king and queen both loves crowds, so a ball in the Cerulean Moon is almost a weekly thing to happened. Every single ball, Nagisa would isolate himself in the gardens. He always feel calm when he was between the trees and the small animals who often comes by. This is a place where no one can hurt him nor judge him, a place with not many annoying sounds of people chattering. But even though Karma is the loud type that makes a lot of jokes, somehow his presence made the bluette felt at ease instead of intimidated._

 

 

 

> _"O-Of course, um.. can I ask for your name too..?"_
> 
>  

  _Karma chuckled softly before bowing towards the other, mimicking how the other royals introduced themselves,_

 

 

 

> _"Prince Karma of Vermilian, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady~"_

_and smoothly he took Nagisa's slim hand and pressed his lips against the pale skin. Of course Nagisa **had** to blush furiously. Hearing his stutters of protest, the red head laughed in amusement._

 

 

 

> _".. you have a weird name." Nagisa queitly stated after managing to get rid of the blush on his cheeks._
> 
> _"Hey! That's not nice!" Karma pouted at the latter, a soft red dusting over his cheeks. "And it's not weird, but unique, kay??"_
> 
>  

_It was Nagisa's turn to burst into a fit of giggle. ' **that was cute...'**_

_The two stayed together in the garden, laughing and chatting, both feeling happy in their own world where there's just the two of them. It felt like forever, a pleasant condition.  Later at that night, the servants found two princes, slumped asleep over each other underneath the big cherry tree._

_\-------------------------_

_Since the King and Queen of Vermilian was to stay at the palace for a full week for their trading issues, Karma also will be staying there. Usually these kind of trips bore him to death, ending with him making a huge prank that made his parents had to apologize greatly for their son's attitude. But for once, he didn'r, thanks to a certain boy keeping him entertained for the week. Nagisa had showed him around the huge palace, introducing the golden-eyed boy to the people he's fond of in the palace, including his personal teacher. Despite his actions, Karma was a kid after all. So seeing a 3 meter tall bright, yellow, grinning octopus freaked him out before Nagisa attempted to calm him down. Karma wished he could also have an intresting teacher like this back home, cause this octopus is literally capable of doing anything._

 

 

 

> _"Hey, Nagi, is he an alien?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I'm not sure myself, but Koro-sensei is nice so i don't mind if he is an alien."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Can you find me another like that octopus?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"... do you really think that finding "octopuses" like Koro-sensei is like finding a cat or something? i don't even know where Koro-sensei came from.."_
> 
>  

_A woman's voice calling for Nagisa was suddenly heard, so he rushed towards the sound. Just before Karma dashed after him, something caught his eyes. Laying just beside the small man-made river which surrounds the palace, is a small stone with golden shades. The prince crouched over, an idea flashed over his mind. Karma picked the small, dusty object, slipping it into his pocket before running after Nagisa._

_\-------------------------_

 

 

> _"Will you visit again..?"_

 

_The week has come to an end, and that means departure for the two friends. Karma had never seen Nagisa with such a sad face. It's true that Nagisa was trying to not burst out crying. He always hated goodbyes. And now, his only friend is going to leave and he's not even sure if they can meet again. Karma kept his usual, mischievous smil on as he ruffled Nagisa's soft, blue locks._

 

 

>  
> 
> _"Of course, dummy. Who else will protect you if i don't come back?"_
> 
>  

_Nagisa only lowered his head, his vision blurring from the unspilled tears. The red head reached into his pocket and shoved a small object into the latter's small hand. It was a simple silver necklace, with an oval golden stone as a pedant._

 

 

 

> _"I found the stone near the river, then asked the octopus to polish it. He helped me a lot in making it.. " He paused for a moment before continuing, "Doesn't it reminded you of my eyes, Nagi? This will be our promise, that we will meet again, okay? So.. don't cry and man up, you dummy."_
> 
>  

_Nagisa sniffled as he rubbed his watering eyes with the back of his hand. " I'm not crying..", he muttered. Karma laughed lightly in reply._

 

 

 

> _"Friends forever?", the red head said as he held out a pinky._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nagisa smiled back as he entwined his finger with Karma's , "friends forever."_
> 
>  

_As the carriage moved farther and farther from the blue palace, Karma had swore that he will came back for his friend, no matter what happened._

 

* * *

 

 

 

> " Your Majesty, Princess Minami had asked for your presence for her party next week"

 

 _Next week?_ I looked at the invitation i am holding, and wow guess what, it's on the exact date as Nagisa's birthday party. coincidence? Who knows. I rolled the parchment carefully before storing it in my shelf. 

 

 

 

> "Tell her i have a much more important event to attend on that day and my apologizes for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it it! the two were 9 when they first met, both Isogai and Maehara came in to work there when Nagi was 15. the next chapter will be their meeting! i hope you enjoyed and also feedback, kudos. and comments are much appreciated since i'm still a newbie here 0w0 Also wow this was posted on Valentine my time whoop
> 
> edit 1: i've added an illustration of chapter one, i'll be adding this chapter's illustration soon ^^  
> edit 2: illust added!!!


	3. Red and Blue, Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma had to crawl trough plants to meet his cerulean prince once more
> 
>  
> 
> update: i added an illust!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in a normal POV

Nagisa stared with sadness at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He looked _beautiful,_ and he _hated_ it. With the gleaming garment on his head and a blue embroidered silk satin ball gown, anyone could see him as a pretty, little princess of Cerulean Moon. The queen had complained on how Nagisa doesn't have any curves at all, and forced him to wear a tight, suffocating corset to force his body to shape slightly. His long hair was styled into a graceful hair-do, long black gloves coating his pale arms, a pair of diamond studded heels was on his feet. A detailed tiara made of blue sapphire and diamonds with the frame of white gold was snugly attached to his hair. An almost total makeover for the prince. Yet there was one thing doesn't change. A simple silver necklace, with a golden stone as a pedant still circled his neck.A promise he made years ago, with a childhood friend he treasured. If there's anything he looked up to this ball, it was the slight chance to see Karma again.

 

> _Maybe... just maybe... I could talk o him again... will he still remember me? Is he okay now? What if he despise me for looking like... this?_

The thought of Karma's beautiful golden eyes widening in disgust the bluette flinch. Will Karma hate him? Will he thought that Nagisa was disgusting? Frowning, he shooed the disturbing thoughts away.

 

> _He wouldn't hate me.. but if he does.. I'd be happy with just seeing him one more time._

He sat on his bed as he tried to remember Karma's laugh, his voice, his smile... his words that had warmed his heart just before the red head left. The words he kept close to his heart whenever he felt miserable. The words that had him going, one step at the time despite all the hard times.

 

_This will be our promise, that we will meet again  
Friends forever._

 

 He just gotta trust that promise for a while longer. 

 

* * *

That night, the gates were opened. Hundreds of horse carriages and royalties filled the courtyard and palace. The castle were polished, washed and scrubbed with everything in it, until the silverware gleamed, the tablecloths pure white, the marble walls and tiles so clean it looked like mirrors. The whole place is outstanding, but the ballroom is breathtaking. A few blue rhinestones was attached at the gorgeous crystal chandelier which hung over the room, creating a soft, blue glow. Large, freshly gathered blue irises were wrapped around the ivory pillars, bouquets of blue roses in white, porcelain vases were set on the tables. An orchestra played waltz musics as pairs of men and women danced on the dance floor. But Nagisa, as always, isolated himself in the gardens. He barely could breathe with the constricting garment around his abdomen. He coughed, once, twice, thrice. 

 

> _i'm going to suffocate to death if this keeps up.. on my birthday.,_ He thought bitterly.

As he watched the colorful koi fishes swam around the small rock pool, Nagisa didn't know that at the very same moment, a carriage with the symbol of 2 red roses and a knife stopped at the main gate. Graceful as ever, a young prince stepped out. Every step he took sounded out power. Every smile he flashed was full of charm. 

 

No one will recognize him as the trouble maker redhead he was years ago. Of course, Karma IS still a trouble makes, with his sly smile and the thousands of tricks he could pull on anybody, but he know his place now. Taking over a whole kingdom at a young age gave him a sense of responsibility and self control. The queen gladly welcomed him in, smiling as Karma bowed politely.

 

 

 

> "Ah, Prince Karma! It's been a long time, isn't it? Thank goodness that the war is over now, so Vermilian and Cerulean Moon can reconnect their relations."
> 
>  
> 
> "I must say that i agree, Your Majesty, it is such a relief."
> 
>  
> 
> "You've grown so much, Karma! Look at you, a strong, fine man, with such manners too! Not to mention you had rule over your kingdom in such a young age! I'd be happy if i had you as my son-in-law, you'll make a great husband for my daughter."
> 
>  
> 
> _Daughter? Nagisa had a sister?_
> 
>  

Karma replied with a polite smile, cause he's engaged already (with a someone he DID NOT want to marry), and excused himself from the queen. Scanning the whole room, he didn't saw any sight of a certain someone, no flash of the sky blue he misses oh so much. Then it clicked.

 

> _Of course.. Nagi told me that he hated parties. Big chances he still do so.. the garden, right?_

After asking directions to a nearby maid (and getting lost a few times, ending up in a bathroom, a music room, and a swimming pool), Karma saw the garden. The big oak tree was still there, the exact same tree where they fall asleep on their first day of encountering each other. Just as he began to search, a sweet voice flowed from behind tall foliage fence.

**_"Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss,_ **  
**_and bring me out from this white coffin I'm sleeping in._ **  
**_Piercing hatred is such a drama-like thing,_ **  
**_but no matter how much I pray_ **

**_you, my prince,are still not here"_ **

Karma was not sure who's that person "prince" is, but his heart clenched. If it was Nagisa who sang.. then the prince who never came must be him. For years he had never came back, nor even send a letter. It was not his wish, but he couldn't do anything about the war breaking just in the middle of the two country. It's impossible for either the Cerulean Moon or The Vermilian to deliver anything trough, not without losing your life. He looked back at the plants which hid the mysterious singer from his eyes. The fence which grew naturally and blend very well with the other bushes are actually surrounding a small place which Nagisa marked as his secret spot. He had asked the royal gardeners to help him add flowers and a small rock pool there. The three bought small koi fishes (Nagisa gave the two some money and they bought it from the town since the bluette aren't allowed to go out) and fed them daily. Eventually, the small space became a lovely secret garden. So far, only the gardeners, Nagisa and Karma who knew about it's existence. It's the place Nagisa loved to find a moment of silence. Karma began to poke around the bushes to find the entrance.

 

> _The entrance should be... around here.. AHA!_

His hand went trough gap covered with vines, which lead to the center of the secret garden. Slowly, the redhead prince crawled trough a small and narrow tunnel of branches with many difficulties, thanks to his attire and his body size. 

 

> _damn, how small is Nagisa now that he can crawl trough here so often??_ He thought grumpily as he tried to untangled the branches from his hair and clothes.

With a lot on struggling, squirming and grunting, Karma made it trough. The secret garden was as enchanting as he remembered it, although he's surprised to see tiny, fat bunnies hopping around happily. A chuckle made past his lips. As expected from Nagisa, who have a soft spot for animals. Then he saw his mysterious singer, sitting by the pool, dipping their delicate fingers in the water.

is that.. really Nagisa?

It's that beautiful color, the bright sky blue with cerulean strands, but Karma knew, no matter how feminine his traits was, Nagisa would  _never ever_ wear a dress. And he wold  _never_  keep his hair that long. And moreover, heels?? Karma will topple over the second he wore those hellish garment.  _Is that Nagisa's sister or cousin or something??  
_ Hearing the crack that came from a branch the redhead stepped on, the bluette turned to him.

The moment their eyes met, Karma knew, he just  _knew it_  despite the weird appearance, that this person, is his Nagi. All doubts disappearing, he kneel down in front of the shorter male.  The redhead smiled, lowered his head, and land a soft kiss on Nagisa's hand.

 

 

> "long time no see, Nagi, I'm back~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand i am so sorry for the slow updates, life is tough here ^^ again, kudos, likes, and feedback are very appreciated ~^o^ also sorry that this chapter is a bit short


	4. Red and Blue: Waltz, and a Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa could make an ungraceful snort when he just couldn't hold back his laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's POV~

As i let the colorful fishes swam around my fingers, lost in thoughts, i can't help but stare at the red one which just bumped into my palm. A soft giggle escaped my lips. It reminded me of Karma. Despite his talent and intelligence, he was just as clumsy as the fish sometimes. _Where is he now? Is he well? Does he still remember me?_ Those pathetic, naive questions kept swirling inside my head. Maybe i just missed him too much, or maybe the party setting reminded me of when we first met, but my heart felt like it was being sliced into small pieces. I felt like Rapunzel, left to wait in her lonely tower alone forever, as her prince seemed to just disappeared from earth.

 

A cracking sound sent my heart into frenzy.

 

But when i turned towards the sound direction, my heart skipped a beat.

 

He was so much taller than i remembered. His voice was deeper, huskier, yet that playful tone seemed to be permanent. He was well build, yet his hands were just as gentle as i remembered it. Those golden eyes, the bright vermilion hair, and his smile. everything seemed to be just as i remembered it. 

 

_Oh.._

 

> "long time no see, Nagi, I'm back~" He said, that annoyingly charming smile floated up to his face.

As he kissed my hand, i could feel my eyes heating up. My body moved itself, and before i knew it, i was already flinging myself into Karma's arms, arms tightly wrapped around his as i cried. Happiness and relief flooded my mind all over and over. Tears drenched Karma's suit but i don't even care. All the emotions came out in sobs. My arms kept holding to him, clinging as if he would disappear even if i let go for a second. I cried like a baby, such an ungraceful act for a princess, but i couldn't even try to care. Because all i could think of at the moment was  _a_ _t last.. **finally**...._

Slowly, another pair of uncertain, warm arms wrapped around my shaking body. Karma seemed to overcame his shock from being toppled over by a crying, clinging me, and slowly pulled me into a hug. His fingers gently stroked my hair, sweet nothings slipped from his lips to calm my almost-hysterical crying down. 

 

> "It's okay now.. i won't leave you again.. i'm so sorry i left you alone.."
> 
>  

I shook my head as my sobs decreased into small hiccups and sniffling. I still haven't let go of his suit, fear still had it's claws around me, successfully trapping me inside it's personal cage. 

 

 

> "It's.. I-it's not y-your fault.. Karma.. "
> 
>  

My voice still shook terribly. I felt Karma's hands holding me tighter. We stayed like that for a while, me in Karma's arms, as he gently ran his slender fingers trough my turquoise locks. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with worry.

 

> ".. Something really bad happened when i was away, right?"
> 
>  

I felt a painful pang in my chest. He was right, of course. The dress wrapped around my body is an obvious proof. Slowly i pried myself from his hug and sat in front of him. In an barely audible voice, i told the redhead about every single bitter detail. As I spoke, Karma kept silent. Unconsciously I was twirling a part of my dress nervously as I spoke. Being chained, held down, and controlled by someone I supposed to be calling “mom” had eventually raise my anxiety.  I’m afraid of most things, and now, I’m so very scared that when I look up, Karma would be looking at me with disgusted eyes. Or maybe he’ll mock me, for being weak, for being pathetic, for not even able to lift a finger for my own rights. So i held my gaze down.

 

Instead of anything i expected , I felt a hand ruffling my hair. It was a small, simple gesture which send my heart into a wave of warmth i haven't felt in such a long time, but  _Karma, it took more than 2 hours to get this hairdo done, I’ll kill you if you ruined it_.

 

> “You’ve been through a lot of nasty things, huh? I must say I’m impressed that the dummy I left behind is now a strong, brave prince.”
> 
>  

The storm brewing inside my head cleared up a bit, the fear I felt decreased ever so slightly, although the "dummy" kinda killed the mood. _Pick your words more wisely, Akabane_. I looked up, only to meet his naughty grin.

 

> “Although you can’t deny stockings looks good on you~” He sneered, pointing at my lap.
> 
>  

_Stockings?_ My eyes darted immediately to my lap only to found that my dress is lifted up over my thighs, revealing the ~~sexy~~ black lace stockings i was forced to wear.  _Oh shit, what great timing._ It must have been flipped up when i flung myself towards Karma.

With my face flushing into Karma’s hair tone, I quickly flicked the dress back to place. _i shouldn’t have just tackle-hug him like that.._

> _"KARMA!!"_

  
Karma only cackled in delight as I threw a fallen apple at him, dodging it effortlessly. I pouted at him and attempted flicked his forehead (failing miserably), but inside, I've never felt this happy in years. He still accepted me, despite the flaws in me, despite how i look. And that was all i ever wanted. On that time, nostalgia surrounded us as we ran and chase each other like kids around the secret garden. Laughter filled the air as i attempted to splash some water at him, and of course, Karma quickly joined in the splashing party. In a few minutes, we're both wet, messy, covered in leaves and flower petals, but for that moment, i couldn't stop smiling. Who cares about how childish we acted, cause at the moment, the world was only ours. 

* * *

 

>  "You know, your mother might be in a frenzy to find you right now."

Karma and i was just sitting on a swing on the main garden (we scared the bunnies with our running and laughing so i thought we could give them some quiet time). My dress was almost completely dried by now, thanks to the cold night breeze. I kicked the ground slightly so the swing moved forward and backwards. Now i get why babies loved being rocked in a cradle. It's comfy, and gives a relaxing effect to my body. 

What Karma said is true. As the birthday girl and the eldest "daughter", i was supposed to greet the guests and dance with them. I shook my head, 

 

> "I don't want to go back in there. There's just too many people inside. And i hate dancing with strangers.. "
> 
>  

Karma nodded, "I know, i know, you hate crowds, and it's not like I'm going to force you back in there, Nagi. But will you be fine? That ridiculous excuse of a mother will surely go berserk about it."

That was also true. A shiver ran up my body as i thought what will my mother do to me tonight if i didn't show up. After all her effort to make my "special day" perfect, i foolishly decided to ran away and hid in some hideous bunch of foliage, and i was very wrong to not appreciate her love for me, her beautiful daughter. Probably that's what she's gong to say to me, plus the high, ear-piercing volume, hair pulling, slapping, and god-knows what else.

_What a great birthday…_

> “Say, you’d only have to show up and dance with someone to avoid that demon’s anger, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh-huh, but nope. I don’t want to dance with anyone.. They’re all creepy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What about you just dance with me instead?”
> 
> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> ..

My brain has malfunctioned and was having a major buffering. For a few moments, only silence loomed over the atmosphere. All i could get out was an,

> “… Eh?”

Karma let out an overly-exaggerated gasp, widening his hazel-gold eyes dramatically.

 

> “Gosh Nagi, I know you’re a dummy, but I never thought that you’re _this_ dumb.. here, let me explain this clearly.” He cleared his throat before pointing at me, who was probably making a face that could be interpreted as _“..What??”_.  
>  The redhead swished his finger at me, “You,” he pointed at himself, “-and me,” He twirled around the garden ridiculously, “D-A-N-C-I-N-G. Get it?” He said, topping it with a grin after he spelled ‘dancing’ annoyingly slowly.
> 
>  

I have never had the urge to punch someone so badly.

_Graceful_ as my dear mother wanted me to, I pouted at him and stuck my tongue at the redhead demon. “Oh _shut up_..”  
Karma, once again, just laughed at my response and held out a had towards me, which I took a moment later.

 

> “One problem, Karma. How am i supposed to sneak out after I danced? Mom probably won’t like the idea of me disappearing again..”
> 
>  

I shouldn’t have asked him about it. I almost could see devil horns poking through Karma’s crimson locks. _Great, the wonderful trouble maker is back.._

 

> “Your mother still does that painting routine?”
> 
>  

I nodded. Mom has always been proud of her paintings, therefor she would always show her best creation at large parties like this. Mostly it was paintings of herself, and Karma let out a creepy giggle and caused me to flinch and slapped him. He was not pleased, but at least it stopped the creepy laughs.

 

> “Why did you slap me??”
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re acting creepy! I thought you might go into a hysterical mode or something.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m not! I just got this brainstorm to get you out.”
> 
>  
> 
> “… You better not destroy the palace, Akabane.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I am hurt! Nagi you know I wouldn’t do thaaat..”
> 
>  

And the result is Karma clinging to me wailing about how low my trust in him was. _Guess he's still the same after all..._ I thought as i sighed.

* * *

 

Soft waltz music accompanied the random pairs who were dancing on the dance floor. The Queen looked tense as she examined the whole room, but I can see her relaxing when she saw me with a prince taking my hand. The dancing couples cleared out the floor for me, the birthday princess, to have “her” first dances. My dance ability was top notch, of course thanks to mom, but since I rarely use the technique, I was nervous. But a light squeeze was given to me. Karma’s simple gesture seemed to be telling _me “don’t worry, I got you”._ Those words made me feel much better as we slowly took our place on the dance floor.

 

> “Just follow my lead and relax, kay?” Karma smiled softly at me as he placed a hand on my waist and entwined the other hand with my own. I whispered a soft “yes” before placing my other hand on his broad shoulders.
> 
> _He’s warm.._ I thought solemnly.

A familiar melody started to play, and Karma began to lead the dance. I felt intimidated, knowing that the whole audience was looking straight at me. If I made a mistake, they surely would notice. I moved my gaze down to my foot. I didn’t even notice that my hands were shaking

 

> “Hey, just look at me.”
> 
>  

Those five words made me looked back up at Karma. His eyes were showing a gentle emotion as he held me tighter. Just like the sun chase away the rainy day, my anxiety gradually dissolved into nothing. Slowly, I began to see nothing but him. A broad smile curved my lips up as I felt my cheeks heating up a bit. I never thought dancing could be something fun yet enchanting. But **_just_** _how on earth Karma could just lift me effortlessly by the waist?? Am I that light??_

As the first song came to an end, I was kind of tired. Dancing took its toll on your body hard. The orchestra started to play a new song, which I, strangely, didn’t recognize. I panicked slightly, since I didn’t know the dance moves for this one. _What should I do??_ But another squeeze from Karma told me that it’s fine, that he had things under control.  When I looked at the conductor, I wasn’t expecting Koro-sensei, in his human form, dressed so very nicely I couldn’t even see him as the usual yellow octopus that often goes “nuru hu hu hu” every once in a while. I swore he winked at me before focusing back to the orchestra. Maybe this song was one of his creations?

As expected of the genius, the song was beautiful. It seems to be telling a story on its own, an outstanding one at that. Koro-sensei’s pitch black hair flowed elegantly with his movements as he conducts the whole musical harmony.

Karma moved along the tunes naturally, creating moves as the dance goes, guiding me how and where to move. My heart was beating loudly inside my chest, but I couldn’t stop smiling. He looked so very charming, and now I could see why those princes in fairy tales caught so much attention. Karma definitely looked like one of those kinds of princes, and I was captive by his beauty. At that time, I felt nothing but admiration, awe, and disbelieve that such perfection as this redhead would want me as a company.

Before I knew it, my small perfect fantasy world disappeared with a standing ovation from the crowd. My private teacher bowed twice, smiling at me. I smiled back, mouthing an “awesome”. He seemed pleased with my response.

 

> “Nagi, permission to launch “plan distraction” ?”
> 
>  

I turned my head towards the redhead devil, only to see him grinning ears to ears. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways,

 

 

> “Go get ‘em, but don’t wreck my castle.”

 

* * *

 i was thinking about explosions, insects, or maybe smoke bombs.

I wasn’t expecting for a new addition, a very large, black mustache, on mom’s painting. I snorted loudly, failing to mute my laugh. Not that anyone would hear anyway, since the whole ballroom exploded in laughter. Still laughing my ass off, I ran to the gardens, where Karma will be waiting for me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek how does this turn from sweet, touching moments into a total crack moment-  
> the first dance more or less looked like Cinderella's dance on the live action ^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-TqZ2jOgaw  
>  the second song is.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLPV3eOJooE  
> and no, i haven't watch Death Note, but when i heard this song i fell in love 
> 
> oH THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM SEND ME INTO TEARS I JUST CAN'T-  
> A CRYING KARUNAGI IS NOT WHAT I WANTED //SOBS  
> also, suggestion request, what should i add ont he next chapter, more fluff and dorks of Karunagi, or let's start getting into the tragedy?
> 
>  
> 
> update: third chapter now has it's illustration!


	5. ((not update))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 have it's illustration ^^

ooh my godness, i did not meant to post the next chapter already?? i swear i did not post it is there a glitch oh my god i'm so sorry, i'll fix that ASAP  
also so sorry for lack of updates, i have exams coming so i need to focus  
anywho i am so so sorry (i would't post just a paragraph for a chapter) it was either my mistake (maybe i was sleepy that time??) or something glitched ;;-;; i already took it down and will be posting a new one soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 180: karma wtf happened with your hair and how you get so tall  
> nagisa bby you cut your hair and you're still just as smol xD and holy shit your badass level is still top notch ily


	6. Cerulean : Technology-Outdated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagipunzel knew nothing about technology and Karma was terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the REAL chapter //sobs (i am still sorry about what happened

 

so, the party ended way faster than my expectations. Mom was furious, of course, but even i was amazed on how fast she regain her composure in front of the crowds after being humiliated so badly. I gave Karma a nice smack at the back of his head though, since technically, my birthday party came to an end too soon and i haven't even tasted my cake yet.

Yet, this was my best birthday so far, so i guess i owe him. Have i also mentioned that he will be staying for a while here to re-arrange our kingdom's trading business? I had found myself giggling like a maiden in love thinking that i will be spending more time with him. 

_wait._

Did I just admitted that i like spending time with him?? And what's with the giggles?? What the hell is wrong with me? Did a few screws went loose due to too much laughing? Is that even _possible_?

 

> "oi."
> 
>  

i snapped out of my thoughts, and was greeted by a small box in front of my nose. I blinked at it, then looked up at Karma, who gave me an eye roll.

 

> "Your birthday gift." 
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh._
> 
>  

I hope my face wasn't as red as i thought it was now. 

 

> _OH._
> 
>  
> 
> _He gave me something._
> 
>  
> 
> _God Nagisa pull yourself together._

 

I took the small wooden box, lifted the lid..

only to reveal an unidentified object I've never seen before. It was square with rounded edges, and seem to be covered in glass?

There was a smaller black square on one surface, and a logo of a bitten apple on the other side. Karma i swear if this is one of your tricks that will poof my face in ash i will kill you. Still, seconds passed and my face is still just fine.

 

> “Karma, what the hell is this?”
> 
>  

Maybe the only right word to explain Karma’s expression was terrified.

 

> “Nagi, you’re really Rapunzel up in her tower. But 10 times worse. At least she learn how to do all her hobbies in the small, cramped room of hers. That, dear Nagipunzel, is an IPhone.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What does it do?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You can say _anything_. Literally. From taking pictures, calling, texting, web-surfing, shopping, etc etc. Geez..  How on earth you even give someone a call??”
> 
>  
> 
> “We have a phone downstairs.”
> 
>  
> 
> “For my mother’s cheese nuggets, Nagisa, that’s so old fashioned. And it’s not like you can take that thing with you if you’re going out.”
> 
>  

For the next 2 hours, the redhead spent his time teaching me how to use this small, magnificent thing. I decided that an IPhone is really cool and google knows everything. But also that online shopping is pointless when since it’s more fun and safe to shop in person (for me, at least, even though I rarely went out to shop by myself unless it’s for new outfits)

\--

* * *

 

So after that, Nagisa had been neglecting me and just enjoying himself surfing over various J-Pop music videos on YouTube. Sure, I’m glad he’s enjoying himself, but still. I could only groan and latched myself over the bluette’s shoulder, causing him to yell at me.

 

> “Goodness, Karma, can’t you just sit and stay still for just 5 minutes??” he said, clearly annoyed as he had to pause his Miyavi video.
> 
>  
> 
> “But I’m booooreeed…”
> 
>  
> 
> “Doesn’t mean you can disturb me while I’m watching this perfection ever here!” he replied, pushing me off.

  
Despite his small figure, Nagisa isn’t really helpless like other suspected. The “never judge a book from its cover” saying still works until now, it seems. I took my time of silence to examine him. Without his ball gowns and with his hair up in twin tails, Nagisa looked more like a guy to me, despite the simple dress he had to wear. How he stayed under his mother’s control so willingly for years is beyond my thoughts. If I were in his shoes, I would’ve socked her in the face or run away rather than facing that demon bitch. Okay, I might be acting rude, but treating your own son like that because of your husband died on his own will to save thousands of innocent lives which means that he’s a responsible king to his people isn’t something worth praising about either.

 

> “Hey, Karma,, can I ask for something?”
> 
>  

I tilted my head when hearing my name from Nagisa’s lips. Without hesitation I nodded. Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, putting his IPhone next to him. His head was lowered down, just like every time he was doubtful about something.

 

> “I-I’m not going to force you if it takes too many trouble.. b-but i.. I really wanted to see the city.. I've never seen the stuffs i saw on the net and i feel so.. distant with my own home.. b-but if y-you wouldn't do it it's fine-"
> 
>  

I leaned in to stop him speaking.

 

our lips were only an inch apart.

 

 

 

\--

\--

 

 Nagisa felt the usual, annoying pinch on his cheeks. Again, Karma? Geez, he was in doubt, anxiety biting on his nerves, and came along his red prince in shining armor to pinch his cheeks. And damn that hurts a bit too. 

 

> "You're being a dummy again, Nagi. Of course I'd do it for you. I'll think of something, okay?"

 

and just those words alone, made him so happy. Not many people did anything for him except a few close friends. Nagisa knew what he's asking was not an easy deal, but surprisingly Karma just said yes without hesitation. 

 

A warm feeling soothe over the bluette's heart.

>  
> 
> _He's all i ever needed, and i rather die than to lose him again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay so sorry for the "long time no see" time span but here it is!! so sorry it's so short, but i need to focus on next week's exams @-@


	7. Green : Dropping a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in burst the Kayano, costumes makeover and maeiso

> “Sneaking me out?”

Nagisa frowned slightly at the idea. They were lazing around their usual spot in the royal gardens, just underneath the large cherry tree. It was autumn and the familiar cold breeze strokes over their skins.  Karma had decided to stay around till his parents return from their journey, entrusting his kingdom to the prime minister, Karasuma.

It has been a week since Karma first reappearance. The more the bluette think about it, the more amazed he is. Of all his years, Nagisa had never thought that Karma still kept him dear to his heart. _True friendship truly does survive despite time and distance_ , _I guess_ , he thought. But still after days together Karma never fails to surprise him every once in a while. Just a few days after he asked for Karma to take him out from the palace walls, the red-head already declared his plan to sneak Nagisa out.

 

> “Of course, it would be the most reasonable solution to your dreams, Nagi. I can’t blow up the palace, can’t i?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Please no.”

 

Karma grinned at my short reply, before continuing,

>  
> 
> “So, tonight, we’ll sneak out-“
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait, wait, they’ll find out next morning that we’re both gone! You could be charged of kidnapping me and gosh I don’t even know what will mom do to you-“
> 
>  

Nagisa’s worried rambling stopped by a finger on his lips. Karma looked slightly annoyed, rolling his eyes,

>  
> 
> “Yeah, yeah, as if I don’t put that on thought before. Moving on, I’ll put some substitutions for us. I’ll take you around town for a whole day and voila, happy ending.”
> 
>  

Nagisa found it hard to believe that his chance of seeing the town was so very close, it felt unreal.  And yet, it’s reality. A smile carved itself on his lips. _He is really amazing in so many ways.._

 

> “Okay, sounds good to me, who are the substitutions?” Nagisa asked, plucking a leaf from his hair.
> 
>  
> 
> “the ikemen and me, of course.”
> 
>  

When the bluette looked behind his shoulder,  he must say that he’s impressed.

Isogai had dressed up in Karma’s royal attire and a red wig, looking charming as always. He surprisingly doesn’t look too different from Karma with the outfit and some makeup (Kayano dropped a visit, and I think Karma had convinced her to tag along) Lady Kayano managed, but there’s still some minor differences. There’s no glint of mischief in his eyes, he’s slightly shorter, and his eyes are a deeper shade of bronze instead of gold. Kayano had whipped out a wig matching Karma’s hair to go along with everything from her costume stash, styled it up and everything. Not anything standing out too much, and since he was basically a gentleman and works in a palace, acting like a royal being wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

Isogai plucked the wig off his head, shaking his dark hair, “I never thought that wigs could be such a pain to wear, it’s literally binding my head.”

 

> “I’ll be playing Nagisa’s role. With some temporarily hair dye and contacts, I’ll look 100% convincing for sure.”
> 
>  
> 
> “cause you’re a forever zero” snickered Karma.

Lady Kayano is a friend of Nagisa’s who doesn’t belong in any royal families, but her family had brought many profit to the Cerulean Moon, thanks to their huge company all over the world. She was cheerful and nice; Nagisa was drawn to her when they first met at a ball. She was a great friend, and a great sister figure as well. When times are at the worst for the bluette, he could just give her a call and she’ll came flying into his room in minutes.

 

> “I totally nailed it, hmm? Doesn’t he look charming?”, giggled the said female. Kayano scooted between Karma and Nagisa and whispered softly,
> 
>  
> 
> “And I don’t think I’m the only one admiring my work over there~”
> 
>  

Nagisa snorted (“How graceful of you.” That earned Karma a smack on the arm). Here’s no denying that Maehara was looking at Isogai like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

> “Maybe you could try hooking them up as you play.” Karma whispered at Kayano, who had a pumped up look in her face
> 
>  
> 
> “Totally on my to-hook-up list.”

 

Soon after that, Kayano had dragged me back into my room with..Karma’s trunk..?

>  
> 
>   
>  She clapped her hands together, “Okay, so now we have your boyfriend’s clothes—“
> 
>  
> 
> “For goodness sake Kayano, he’s not my boyfriend!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah,sure thing. Where was I again? Ah yes, makeover. But since you had no casual nor male attire, you’ll have to be satisfied with the boyfriend’s clothes—“
> 
>  
> 
> “ _KAYANO_.” Cue my blushing face.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _LET ME FINISH_. Now strip off that dress and try these,” she said as she threw me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  I examined the clothing piece. The t-shirt was black with a “NOPE” in white in front on it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Why would **Karma** of all people would wear this?_

I slipped out from the dress and put on the tee and jeans.as I pulled the shirt over my head, a warm, sweet scent waft all over my senses.

This is Karma’s shirt

His scent..

> “Oi Nagisa, stop sniffing the shirt and get dressed!”
> 
>  

I flinched with a “GAH”, quickly pulling the shirt all the way. My whole face felt like it burned. Did i really sniffed his shirt?? Omg that’s so gay.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. I still look like a girl (sadly) but the cool, fun type, not some stoic princess. But then Kayano scooted next to me, pull up most of my hair up and grabs a scissor.

> My heart skipped a beat. “W-wait Kayano! You can’t cut my hair! What will mom do to me??”
> 
>  
> 
> “relax, Nagisa. It’s only a light trim to the bangs and side bangs.”
> 
>  

Skillfully, she snipped around my blue locks, brushing it to her likeness. The green haired girl rolled the rest of the long locks into a bun then putting on a braided knit cat beanie. Kayano hummed in satisfaction, pushing me towards the mirror.

  
I smiled. For once, I don’t look like the doll my mom controlled.

For once, I look like me.

For once, I’m really Nagisa Shiota.

> Kayano placed her hand on my shoulder, “I’m sure you’d want to see the world as who you truly are. And I’m sure Karma would want that too. I’ve done what I can, do you like it?”

I responded with hugging her tightly. No words needed.

* * *

 

Karma gently took my hand that night, and led me down the dim lit halls towards my freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, WRITER'S BLOCK AND SCHOOL BUT NOW I'M BACK  
> (there's no nagisaxkayano here guys,kay)


	8. Cerulean Prince, drawn to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa get to ride a Ducati and sleep in a love hotel and got a nasty message

If I had to choose one word to describe the sight I’m looking at right now, I would say it’s _mesmerizing_. The city was lit up in various bright colored lights. So many people chatting, walking, running.  It was so full of sound and light, and it all felt so bright, vivid and real that my head started to spin.

> “Whoa princess. You okay?”

Karma snickered at me, arms wrapped around my waist. He poked my nose, and I desperately hope he won’t notice that my face is turning deep crimson.

 

> “Too much for Rapunzel to take in?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Shut up Karma, just let me adjust.”
> 
>  

Even in the late hours, the avenue was living. Colorful banners and neon signs filled the streets. A sight I’ve never seen before, since all I’ve been seeing was the white marble walls of the castle.

This is the country my family had been ruling. The people laughing in the nearby cafes are the same ones who bowed to me at my coronation as a “princess”. The man who sang with a guitar on the sideway, the woman who was walking fast along the streets, the group of high schoolers who laughed at their friend’s jokes were the same as the ones who rejoiced when my father went home victorious from war. The same ones as those who cheered with joy as I stood before them, with a dress and a tiara. I’m sure it was not like they didn’t notice that the prince is now addressed as a princess, but it was for the sake of their lives. Considering what my mom acted, she would probably go berserk if someone question about it. 

I sighed softly, scooting closer to Karma. It was much to take in such short time. Karma seemed to glance at me for a while before patting my head.

 

> “Okay, Nagisa-kun. Just let me get my transport and I’ll take you to your suite tonight.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Your.. Transportation..?” somehow, Karma’s idea of “transportations” doesn’t seem too appealing to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Karma just winked at me, “trust me, you’ll love it.”

* * *

 

Karma’s transportation is a very fancy Ducati sports motorbike.

I squinted at it, and back to Karma.

> “Are you even legal to drive?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope.”
> 
>  
> 
> “.. And I am supposed to trust you that you can actually drive this thing?”
> 
>  
> 
> “yep.”
> 
>  
> 
> “..Fine.”
> 
>  

Gingerly, I climbed on the vehicle after Karma. Perhaps it’s pure instinct, I don’t know, but I latched my arms around Karma’s waist tightly immediately.   
Karma scoffed, “are you really that scared?”  
I glared at his back, loosening my arms a bit. Well, you’re an underage driver and I know how reckless you can be sometimes and I have never ridden a motorcycle before, oh I feel _so_ safe.

> “I’m not scared, just hurry up and go already.” I said, pouting at him.

 

I let out a scream when he zoomed into the night traffic. At first, I was too nervous to even open my eyes. Instead, I just tucked my face into Karma’s jacket, holding tightly. But something made me peek, and the sight I saw was breath taking. It was nice, being so close to Karma, enjoying my freedom as well at the same time. The cool breeze blew my hair this and that way. My heart felt like fluttering, it still felt unbelievable that I’m truly able to go out, even just for a day.

Karma is carefree, sly, sneaky, and sometimes lazy. He acts rather than plan. He was bright, vivid, just like the city. He dyed my monochrome world little by little with his own color, and starting to make me use my own as well. I like his presence, his blunt words, his ridiculously bright red hair, even his “sinister” looking grin.

  
it’s normal for a moth to be drawn to a warm flame after all, right?

 

Also since we need a place for the night we crashed in a love hotel we passed that night and I couldn’t be more embarrassed.

* * *

 

i woke up early on the next day and made sure I’m still dressed. i let out a sigh of relief when I still am. And i barely held back a snort when i saw Karma, laying on the very edge of the bed with his mouth wide open (drooling too). Have I also tell that he also hogged the blanket all night long? Ooh, the temptation to give him a tiny push. I smirked.

> _It’s not only you that pull some tricks, Karma._
> 
>  
> 
> I took a deep breath, and yelled;
> 
> “THE FUCKING HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!”

 

Karma’s eyes shot open, arms flailing, causing him to jolt up and lose balance. That sent him tumbling over the floor and me laughing my graceful ass off.

 

> “Nagisa, that was mean.” He said, scowling at me.
> 
>  
> 
>  I giggled, “gomen, gomen~ a little revenge won’t hurt though?”
> 
>  

Karma chuckled, a small smile curving his lips. Why does he had to look so fine even with the bedhead and sleepy face?? It’s unfair, honestly. I looked like an electrified witch. Ftw long hair problemos.  
Anyways, after a while, we’re finally ready, all neat and tidy again. The love hotel wasn’t so bad, except for the lingeries stored in the wardrobe along with many other “stuffs”. The good point is less we attract less suspicion, cause which royalties would go in such place? Just as we about to leave the building, my phone buzzed.

 

_Incoming video call : Kayano_

 

I clicked “answer” and Kayano’s excited face popped out on the screen.

 

> “Morning Kayano, everything went well?”
> 
>  
> 
> “yes of course, Isogai was perfectly perfect! Honestly, that guy is a real ikemen! Also- wait, is that a love hotel behind you??”
> 
>  
> 
> _Shit._
> 
> “no! I mean, yes, but-“
> 
>  
> 
> “DiD yOu tWO bAng??”
> 
>  
> 
> “KAYANO OMG NO.”
> 
>  
> 
> “We did~” Karma said, and I wanted to smack him so hard. I could feel my cheeks heat up.
> 
>  
> 
> “WE DID NOT.” I stated boldly, eyes glaring to both Kayano and the grinning Karma. This is why no one tried to play a prank on Karma.
> 
>  
> 
> Kayano just winked, “whatever, so, where you two will be going today?”
> 
>  
> 
> I shrugged, “who knows? Karma decided everything.”
> 
>  
> 
> “oh oh! Tonight, at the city park, there will be held a yearly Cerulean Moon festival! You two could go visit it, it’s pretty fun there. I’ve been to those with Kataoka-san before.”
> 
>  
> 
> _A festival? I didn’t know the kingdom have those too._
> 
> “hm, I’ll check it out. Thanks for everything, Kayano.”
> 
>  
> 
> She smiles, “No problem. You deserved all of this.”
> 
>  

After I hung up, on my phone, there was a message from Kayano. I frowned reading those words.

 

**“I forgot, some girl who claimed to be Karma’s fiancé visited today. I told her that he’s not available, since I want to avoid troubles for Isogai-kun,  but she looked displeased about it.”**

 

> ..
> 
> _Karma had a fiancé?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AAAAA HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL   
> ILLUSTRATION WILL BE COMING SOON


End file.
